galactic_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
List of leading corporations
This list of leading corporations lists the marketleaders (share >10%) per half a century in their area of expertise. Agriculture industry Computer industry The computer industry '''is the industry involved with designing and manufacturing computer hardware and software, laying out network infrastructure and providing IT services. '''Computer industry 2025-2050 * India ICT * Apple Inc. * Microsoft * IBM (Usantum) * GYH Semiconductors * Amazon.com * Novum Advanced Industries * Google 2050-2075 * Supernova Electronics (Novum and India ICT) * Usantum * Werger Instruments * GYH Semiconductors * Amazon.com * Tlholo Manufacturing * Umitron Computing * Apple Inc. 2075-2100 * Umitron Computing * Nanoras Automation * Usantum * Tlholo Manufacturing * Nebula Cloudworks * GYH Corporation * Werger Instruments * Osborn Digital * Supernova Electronics 2100-2125 * Umitron Computing * Nebula Cloudworks * OOM Group * GYH Corporation * Tlholo Manufacturing * GYH Corporation * SamCook Intelligent Software Automation (SCISA) * Werger Instruments * Usantum 2125-2150 * Nebula-Werger Inc. * Silverspirit Systems (OOM-SCISA) * GYH Corporation * Tarabi&Tlholo Manufacturing 2150-2175 * Silverspirit Systems * GYH Corporation * Supernova ICT (Revived Supernova Elec.) * Usantum * Nebula-Werger Inc. * T&T Inc. (Tarabi&Tlholo) 2175-2200 * Usantum * GYH Corporation * Silverspirit Systems * Nebula-Werger Inc. * T&T Inc. * Abanan Inc. * Supernova ICT 2200-2225 * Abanan Inc. * Usantum * GYH Corporation * T&T Inc. * Nebula-Werger Inc. Chemical industry Clothing and fashion industry Construction industry Defense industry * Udral Weaponry Energy industry Fuel production/extraction industry 2025-2050 * Royal Dutch Shell * North Atlantic Renewable * NRF Limited (India) * Polimsha Biological 2050-2075 * Royal Dutch Shell * Polimsha Biological * Shafuelion (privatized NRF) * Sinosubstance 2075-2100 * Royal Dutch Shell * Shafuelion * Indarab Biological (Polimsha) * Sinosubstance * Greenstream Technologies Generator design industry 2025-2050 * Cycler Biogenerators * NARA * Talman Energy * Ameun Electric * Sherazi Corporation 2050-2075 * Talman Energy * Cycler Biogenerators * Ameun Electric * Associative Electric (AE, Africa) * Sherazi Corporation 2075-2100 * Talman Energy * Ameun Electric * AE * Polythermal Inc. * Sherazi Corporation * Royal Dutch Shell 2100-2125 * Talman Energy * Polyrazi Industries (Polythermal/Sherazi) * TitanCorp * AE * Ameun Electric Power generation industry 2025-2050 * NAC Energy * NNP Limited (India) * East Asian Power * African Energy Consortium 2050-2075 * NNP Limited * African Energy Consortium * Subajan Electricity (Indonesia) * Talman Energy * NAC Energy * East Asian Power 2075-2100 * Talman Energy (NAC/Talman) * Pandita Nuclear (privatized NNP) * Guotin Power (privatized East Asian Power) * Busara Consortium (privatized African Energy Consortium) * Subajan Electricity (Indarab) * Ares Corporation 2100-2125 * Talman Energy * Pandita Nuclear * Ares Corporation * Zeus Corporation * Guotin Power * Busara Consortium * Subajan Electricity 2125-2150 * Talman Energy * Pandita Nuclear * Pantheon (Ares, Zeus and the other Planet Corporations) * Busara Consortium * Guotin Power * Subajan Electricity * Siberia Energy Entertainment industry Extraction industry Mining industry Financial services industry Food industry Health care industry Hospitality industry Hyperadvanced industry 2025-2050 * ASML * TitanCorp * Nymphtech Engineering 2050-2075 * ASML * TitanCorp * Nymphtech Engineering 2075-2100 * ASML * Nymphtech Engineering * TitanCorp * NARA Hyperadvanced * Pandita Nuclear 2100-2125 * ASNT (ASML/Nymphtech) * Pandita Nuclear * TitanCorp * NARA Hyperadvanced * Ardarim Nanoforging Informative/educational industry Manufacturing industry Nano manufacturing 2025-2050 * Bokkay Cagnium Industries * Jiaoxin Corporation * VW Industries * Tuor Corporation * Sherazi Corporation * Ardarim Nanoforging * Advanced Polymers 2050-2075 * Ardarim Nanoforging * Tuor Cagnium Industries (Bokkay/Tuor) * Sherazi Corporation * VW Industries * NBP (NanoBioProcess) Technologies * Autofactorization Inc. 2075-2100 * Ardarim Nanoforging * NBP Technologies * Sherazi Corporation * Autofactorization Inc. * Tuor Cagnium Industries * Olawasum Inc. 2100-2125 * Ardarim Nanoforging * Olawasum Inc. * NBP Technologies * Polyrazi Industries Cagnium manufacturing Aferrium and topromium synthesis 2100-2 Mass media industry Professional services industry Aerospace industry 2050-2075 * Boeing * Airbus * Lockheed Martin * BBP Transport * Aerojet Rocketdyne * Russia Rocketsystems (RRS) (merger of RSC Energia and CADB) * SpaceX * BAE Systems * Thales Group 2075-2100 * Boeing Lockheed Martin (BLM) Aerospace (spin-off and merger of Boeing and Lockheed Martin's aerospace businesses, but not commercial plane activity) * BBP Transport * IS Engineering (India Space) * Europa Heavy Industries (EHI) (spun off from Airbus, merged with Thales) * Hephaestus Engineworks (spun off from NARA's Gigantes) * Z Rocket Industries (ZRI) (merger of Aerojet Rocketdyne with SpaceX Engines) * Jiaoxin Corporation * RRS * Busara Consortium * Turkish Aerospace * Indarab Defence and Security (IADS) Hulls 2100-2125 * BBP Transport * IS Engineering * Jiaoxin Corporation * Busara Consortium * IADS * BLM Aerospace * EHI * JTA Aerospace Engines * Hephaestus Engineworks * Z Rocket Industries * RRS * IS Engineering * Jiaoxin Corporation * JTA Aerospace Telecommunications industry Transportation and logistic industry Waste industry Water industry